Environmental parameter measuring systems are well-known in the art for use with temperature control, security control, room pressure monitoring and a variety of other applications that allow a user to monitor and/or control an environment, either directly or remotely. Such systems may be physically supported in numerous ways on a horizontal surface such as a desk, table, floor or ceiling, or on a vertical surface such as a cubicle, wall, or the like.
Room pressure monitors are known instruments used to monitor air pressure in a controllable environment. Applications for room pressure monitors include infectious disease isolation rooms in hospitals, animal resource facilities, clean rooms, pharmaceutical manufacturing, asbestos abatement projects or other hazardous areas. Typically, air pressure in a controllable environment is maintained at a different pressure than an adjacent area in order to direct air flow and to prevent or to reduce the risk of cross-contamination. In the instance where a controllable environment contains toxins, for example, the controllable area should be kept under negative pressure relative to an adjacent clean area so that any air leakage will be in the direction of clean air leaking into the contaminated environment.
In order for a pressure monitor to work effectively, it must be properly installed, calibrated, serviced, and maintained. This is important because the differential pressures being monitored may be small but the consequences associated with instrument failure or inaccuracy could be significant.
Currently available room pressure monitors attach to a surface, such as a wall panel, and typically are shipped or sold as an assembled device, i.e., with the instrument operating components attached to a special outermost fitting or enclosure customized for the specific instrument. The fitting is mounted to a support beam or stud of the wall where it is then wired and connected to airflow tubing. Paneling, such as gypsum, is then used to finish the wall and conceal exposed wiring and tubing. The fitting is located behind the paneling but is sufficiently exposed to re-install the instrument operating components of the device. If the fitting is not installed precisely, the operating components may be difficult to install and/or the instrument may not fit flush to the wall surface and may not provide an air tight seal there between. It is also possible that the instrument operating components are lost or damaged during the disassembly/reassembly process. When these units require repair or calibration, the work involved typically requires at least partial disassembly and/or complete removal.
Current instruments are typically configured for either analog or digital communication. Analog instruments are sometimes discarded prior to the end of their useful life because the user decides to upgrade to a digital communication system.
Surface mounting of instruments are desired in many applications because they make use of otherwise unused space within a wall, and because the instrument is largely protected from impact damage by the surrounding wall. Also, the vertical face of a wall-mounted surface instrument tends to collect little dust or debris, and it may be relatively easy to clean and to disinfect compared to a horizontal surface of a free-standing instrument. However, there is an ongoing need for surface mounted instruments that provides simplified installation, servicing and upgrading.